


On the Third Day He Rose Again

by gonnaflynow



Series: The Apostles' Creed [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Levi, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Teasing, Top Levi, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, bottom erwin, eruri - Freeform, priest erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darker part of Erwin's conscience gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Third Day He Rose Again

**Author's Note:**

> at last, the long-awaited follow-up to [He Descended into Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292827)! you may want to read the first part for context, but this part can stand on its own regardless. there’s one more part I have planned (and, luckily, it's mostly written), so look for that soon… but for now, enjoy this late valentine’s present. ;)

It took Father Erwin the entirety of the next day to summon the courage to approach the altar. For twenty minutes he sat in the front pews to collect himself. He'd been sore in all the wrong places since his fateful encounter, but he still couldn’t find the right words to describe what had happened. He knew how he _should_ feel, that wasn't the issue: he was supposed to be racked in remorse so deep that he could barely move, barely speak. And yet a voice at the back of his mind deemed the vestiges of sensation to be pleasurable, electrifying him with forbidden carnal desire. Erwin couldn’t undress without feeling guilty, ashamed at the sight of his own body. Such a stark contrast to the demon, he thought, so full of confidence and not afraid to take what he wanted.

There was a part of Erwin that craved that confidence for himself, but his religion had forbidden it, and thus he was stuck in his own mind, imagining what might have been while trying to ignore the hardness in his pants.

On the second night after the demon’s visit, Erwin realized that there was a way to bring him back.  He almost wished he hadn't remembered. Immediately, desire flared up at the thought of hands running over warm golden skin, tracing delicate spirals and claiming plush, perfect lips with his own. Erwin shoved the thought down as soon as it came. It would not do to dwell on the event; the lines of reality and fantasy were blurring enough as it was.

His head fell to the desk in shame at the warmth curling in his groin. This needed to end.

The next afternoon found Erwin trying to plan when and where he would summon Levi... were the opportunity to arise, of course. Now, with the situation under his control, he could mentally prepare beforehand – if not _physically_ , he thought, insides squirming as he imagined Levi's surprised expression – and perhaps collect himself enough to express some halfway coherent thoughts to the creature, and not a spew of turbulent emotions. 

 _These are dangerous thoughts,_ his mind nagged. _The first time can be forgiven. The second will only raise questions._

Two golden orbs cut through the fog of descending guilt. Levi’s eyes stared at him, gaze just as penetrating inside his own mind as it was the first time they met, crinkled in mischief and something Erwin could swear was affection.

"I'll figure something out," he said softly.

  

That night, sleepless and at wit's end, shaking fingers stumbled through the inky darkness and sought out a slip of paper and a packet of matches. Erwin burned himself on the first two, hissing a mild curse as he lit the three candles on his desk in quick succession and dropped the blackened stick in the trash. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking away the pain as his free hand rifled through the desk drawer, a growing need clawing in his stomach. When he finally closed upon a pen, his baser instincts took over. Before his sleep-addled mind could catch up to the consequences of his actions, Levi’s name had been scrawled backwards across the top corner of the page, torn free, and set to the flames. Erwin watched it shrivel and burn with a blank stare, an acrid aroma filling his nostrils as he began to back away from the desk. Just as a seed of panic began to grow and twist inside him, the room became still and silent, unnaturally so. The flickering flames stood as straight as the hairs on the back of Erwin’s neck as a soft hand traced his forearm.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd be seeing you again so soon, Father," said a familiar voice behind him, sending the tongues of flame spiraling back into motion. "And how thoughtful, you set the mood." Erwin found a small, clawed hand on his back, guiding him to his desk chair and pushing him onto it gently. "I like you without the clerical clothes. It's handsome, almost… then again, anything’s better than that shapeless black mass, even these threadbare pyjamas. Not to mention there aren’t as many layers here between me and the good stuff."

"L-Levi." Erwin's tongue darted across his lips. 

"The one and only," sang the demon, perching on the oak. His feet and tail dangled off the edge, Erwin noticed, and swung like a child's, unable to touch the floor. "Why have I found myself summoned here, my sweet priesty? Have you considered my offer?"

Erwin went pink in the face, and he stuttered before spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I believe that I have."

"And what's your conclusion? Well, perhaps I should assume from the fact that I'm sitting on the desk in front of you." He cackled gleefully, tail flicking upwards. 

“I… I wanted to see you again,” Erwin stammered, hands grabbing and twisting the thin cotton covering his thighs.

“ _Yeeees_ , but _see_ in what sense, Father?” said Levi, cocking his head. “Or are there just certain parts you wanted to see, hmm? Can’t say I blame you.”

“It’s not like that,” Erwin said hurriedly, the pink flush on his cheekbones spreading to his nose, then his ears.

“Then what’s it like? If you just wanted a chat, you know, just wanted to stopper up some of that crippling loneliness and vestigial guilt I’m sure you’re stuck with, there are better ways. I have things to do.” Levi propped one foot on the table, examining his claws with interest. 

“It’s not that either,” Erwin whispered, ducking his head in humiliation as his real answer appeared from behind his mind’s curtain of shame.

“You wanna tell me or should I just go?”

“Please don’t!” 

“Then get on with it,” Levi sighed. “I like you and all but—”

“Would you show me?” Erwin said, words tumbling out in a waterfall. “Show me how you do what you do?”

"You want me... to teach you." Levi's face stayed passive for only a moment before breaking into a delighted grin, fangs poking out between his lips. "My god, you precious holyrolly. Of _course_ I'll teach you, you delicious thing."

Erwin raised a finger in protest, about to chastise the demon for taking the Lord's name in vain, but as the creature's cock began to swell, he lowered it deferentially. This was not the time for such matters. 

"So where do you want to start?" Levi rumbled. "As you can probably imagine I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, not that I would ever actually wear sleeves, how mundane—"

"I want to suck you," Erwin blurted, unable to take his eyes off the gold-encircled cock. 

"That much is painfully apparent," Levi snorted, helping Erwin to his feet before pushing him down to the floor with light pressure on his shoulders and tilting his head up, two fingers resting under his chin. "Eyes up here, blondie, now pay attention. The first thing you do is get on your knees. Like you're praying, because you _are_ praying, you're worshipping the body in front of you. You want nothing more than to please and serve and make them happy. Clear so far?"

Erwin nodded, wetting his lips. 

"Good. You catch on quickly for being a brainwashed fool. Now," he said, sliding a clawed hand through Erwin's golden locks, "give it a taste. Not all at once! Explore me with your mouth. Go on, Father. Show me what you can do."

With another nod, Erwin moved his head forward, inch by inch, until he could no longer ignore the hardening length in front of him. He nearly flinched away when it twitched, Levi’s gold chains jangling in unvoiced laughter. Finally, after banishing his better judgement, he placed a trembling hand on Levi’s thigh and gave him a slow, exploratory lick from base to tip. A soft sigh from above encouraged him to do it again, this time pressing a kiss to his frenulum before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Yes, that's it," the incubus hissed, arching forward as Erwin's tongue became more bold, moving down to lap gently at his smooth sac and mouth at his testes. "Just like that, my pet, that's very good."

Erwin's cheeks burned hot at the praise. He kept his mouth moving and went up to the base of his scrotum, giving small, hot kitten licks and sporadically teasing his taint until Levi began to hiss and pull at his hair. 

"Was that not right?" said Erwin, pulling back with a crestfallen look on his face.

"No, that was exactly right," the demon groaned. "Why did you stop?"

"O-oh."

"Erwin, people make noises during sex. If they're bad, you'll know."

"I see." 

"Now, put your lips around the head, just the head. I don't need you getting too far ahead of yourself." Levi cackled at his own pun. Erwin swallowed the rising tide of panic and did as he was asked. He licked at the gathered precum on the creature's slit before sliding his lips around the top of the shaft, suckling lightly once it was all in. Levi moaned softly as Erwin's sinful mouth went to work, worrying the sweet spot under the ridge as his tongue swirled in intricate patterns matching the ones on his skin. 

"That's it," he rasped, "that's very good for a sweet little virgin priest. Now take a little more, don't be scared. Just go slowly. Can you handle that?" Erwin's watery blue eyes met his own golden ones, the obvious question of _how will this all fit?_ echoing before his lashes fluttered closed, and his head bobbed forward another few inches. 

"Good," rumbled the demon, as Erwin took the heated golden flesh into his mouth. "Oh, that's very good, Father. Looks like they taught you a useful trick or two with that mouth after all."

Erwin, for his part, was trying not to close his throat around the small amount of the incubus' cock he had in his mouth. The creature seemed to give off some kind of musk that made Erwin relax into the task, but he still had to work for every inch, mouth dragging and stretching around his length. 

"I'm shocked that this is your first time with a dick between those lovely lips," Levi purred, stroking Erwin's golden hair. "You suck like you were born to take it."

Erwin mumbled his dissent around the flesh in his mouth, sending a pleasurable shiver up Levi's body. A small burst of precum hit Erwin's tongue and he pulled back, tongue spasming at the foreign taste. 

"Never had cum in your mouth, Father?" he laughed. "Well, get used to it. That's one of the easiest tricks you can learn to a good blowjob – taking what's given to you."

"Levi..." Erwin glanced up at the demon through his eyelashes, voice husky and mouth raw, as one hand moved slowly up and down his slick cock. 

"That's right, Erwin, you're doing well," Levi whispered, giving a little tug to Erwin's shiny locks to expose his neck. "If you manage to get me off like this, I'll reward you. How does that sound?"

Erwin's eyes, already wide, went even bigger, and he took the head of the demon's cock back in his mouth with noticeably more enthusiasm than he had before.

Levi tipped back his head and groaned. "That's very good, Father," he growled, hand pushing forward on Erwin's bobbing head. "That's very good indeed."

Erwin managed to fit almost all of Levi’s length in his mouth on the second try – all but the last inch, which Levi let pass, given that Erwin was a first-timer. Once he got the hang of things, Erwin became more vigorous, cheeks hollowing indecently and spit dripping down his chin. He somewhat neglected to cover his teeth with his lips, but Levi forgave him that, too, enjoying a little pain mixed with the slick heat of Erwin’s mouth.

“You know your hands can roam elsewhere while your mouth is occupied,” Levi growled, massaging Erwin’s scalp with the pads of his fingers. “Tell me how much you love me with your hands.”

A little hesitantly, Erwin slid his right hand up Levi’s leg, fingers tracing the outside of his thigh and curving back around his hip. Levi leaned into the touch encouragingly and let out a startled moan when exploratory fingers brushed down the crack of his ass – close to his hole, but not close enough – before rubbing at his taint and inner thighs. Encouraged by Levi’s reaction, Erwin leaned forward to try and swallow the last inch of his cock, but his untrained gag reflex made him choke instead, throat spazzing around Levi’s thick length. Despite how good it felt on his end, Levi knew he needed to see to Erwin’s needs first. He grabbed for Erwin’s hand, resting on the top of his thigh, and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, “you’re doing so well.”

Erwin’s quiet whimper nearly went unheard as the hot flesh slid out of his mouth. He took a few moments to catch his breath before pressing open mouthed kisses all along the underside of Levi's cock and taking it back in, tongue swirling around the head and lapping up the precum. Levi started to moan above him, much more freely.

“Fuck, that is _so good_ ,” he panted, both hands now buried in Erwin’s hair. “Erwin, fuck, fuck you and your _mouth_.” Erwin hummed at the praise, gripping Levi’s leg in acknowledgement. Struck with an idea, Erwin hollowed his cheeks and gave a strong suck, and the image and sensation both nearly pushed Levi over the edge. He tugged Erwin’s hair with urgency, trying to make him slow down.

“Erwin, god damn, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” he said, breathless but warning, and was all the more shocked when Erwin met his gaze with a devilish glint in his eyes and sucked even harder. “Well, if you want it that bad, I’m not saying no,” he rasped, mouth twisting into a pleased grin.

It didn’t take but a few more sucks and a nick of Erwin’s teeth before Levi came with a shout, squeezing the fistfuls of Erwin’s hair just before he began to pump his load into his mouth. Erwin struggled to keep up, tears brimming in his eyes and throat automatically wanting to close at the taste alone, but he managed to swallow it all, Adam’s apple obediently bobbing over and over. When he finally pulled off, the debauched look on his face was enough to make Levi squirt out one last drop of milky fluid onto Erwin’s lower lip. Erwin was so busy gulping in the fresh air that he hardly noticed when Levi extended a hand to help him to his feet and pivoted him around until he was sitting back in the chair.

“That was good, Erwin,” whispered Levi, eyes closing as a tremor ran through him. “ _Good. Fuck._ You sure you've never done this before? Jesus. _Erwin_.”

Erwin had just realized that there was cum on his lower lip, and it didn’t take more than a wrinkle of his nose before Levi had swooped in to suck it off. Erwin moaned softly, wanting more of Levi, more of his hands, his lips, his tongue, but Levi pulled away before Erwin gathered his nerves, the opportunity dissipating into the thick air of the bedroom.

“Cute,” Levi winked, licking his own lips. “What would you like me to do for a good boy like you? I can suck you off, too, that thing looks like it hurts…” Levi motioned to the massive tent in Erwin’s pyjama pants and knelt down in front of him, rubbing the head with his thumb and chuckling softly when it came away wet and sticky.

“N-no, no, Levi,” Erwin stammered, pushing Levi away with his knee. “I-I want…”

Levi’s eyes lit up. 

“Ah, I get it. Then you're going to learn something else tonight.” He stood up and gracefully slid into Erwin's lap, straddling him, and leaned down to his ear.

“You want to fuck me, is that right?” he crooned. Erwin nodded feverishly. “Then you're going to learn how to prepare me first.” Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, grinding into his erection before taking one of his hands between both of his own smaller ones. “This is probably going to be a long shot, but you wouldn’t have any kind of oil or lube or, or _something_ lying around here, would you? Because this is going to be a pain in the ass without it, literally.”

Erwin’s eyes went wide, still robbed of speech, and he tugged open the drawer to Levi’s left, rummaging around until he came up with an opaque bottle. Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“That had better not be holy water.”

“I, well,” Erwin coughed, “no, it isn’t, it’s just baby oil. But what if it was? What would it do?” Levi furrowed his brows in thought, golden eyes darting around the room. 

“Not much, I don't think,” he said slowly. “But then again I've never touched the stuff, and neither has anyone else I know who's like me.”

“You mean there are more?” Erwin asked curiously, forgetting about his painful hard-on for a fleeting moment.

Levi cackled, beads jangling. “Oh yeah. Lots. But we can talk about that some other time.” He was quick to remind Erwin of the situation in his pants with a clever flick of the wrist. “Isn't there something else you wanted to take care of first?”

Erwin let out a slow breath, hot and shaky.

“Mmm, I thought so. I can read your body like you read the Bible. They’re quite similar, really… both tell you how to worship, what exactly to do to—”

“What do I have to do? Erwin croaked.

Levi smirked knowingly. “Give me that oil, and give me your hand.”

Erwin wordlessly slid the vial across the desk until it collided with Levi’s back. Biting his lip to hold back a smile, Levi took Erwin’s right hand by the wrist, bringing it to his mouth in a soft kiss as he rolled up the sleeve of his sleep shirt to the elbow, exposing his wrist and toned forearm. Erwin watched, entranced and blushing, as Levi popped the top on the oil and let it run freely all over his fingers.

“This is really what does the trick, trust me,” Levi muttered, absorbed in his task. “Much better than spit.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Levi smiled. Deeming Erwin’s hand slick enough, he set the bottle off to the side and wiggled his hips, guiding Erwin’s shining fingers backward until they brushed flesh.

“Here?” Erwin asked tentatively.

“Where else would it go?” Levi scoffed. “Start with one finger. I'll tell you when you can add another.” He manipulated Erwin’s hand into rubbing the little pucker, groaning softly as Erwin took over and his finger began to circle the skin of its own accord. Erwin listened to Levi’s noises intently and watched his body for clues. It was like a puzzle, of sorts, only this one was more intriguing, and _much_ more rewarding. Eventually, Levi bucked backward, searching for more, and Erwin’s finger slipped in up to his first knuckle. He froze in panic, shocked at the all-encompassing tightness, but began to relax when the blissed-out expression on Levi’s face told him to think otherwise.

“Okay, now you can push it deeper,” Levi instructed, a breathy note to his voice. “Really explore around in there, like... _oh_ , just like that.” Erwin held his breath and pushed in up to the second knuckle, crooking his finger forward experimentally and finally relaxing when Levi let out a soft moan.

“Now add another.” Erwin did as he was told, biting his lower lip in concentration as he stroked the stretched skin and began to wiggle in the tip of his middle finger. He heard Levi’s beads stirring somewhere in the back of his mind. “Now curl them upward, toward you, _ah_!”

“Good?” Erwin asked, a hopeful smile tugging at his reddened lips.

“Very good,” Levi rumbled. “Rub them there, oh _Erwin_ , _YES_.”

Erwin struggled to keep the elation on his face to a minimum as he watched Levi squirm and writhe on his fingers. Seeing the pleasure he brought to Levi, to this incubus, made him feel lit up inside, _alive_ , in a way he never had while praying or working the confessional or preaching to his congregation. It made him wonder if this was truly where he was supposed to be. 

“Add a third,” Levi croaked, which Erwin was quick to do, shaking off the unwelcome thought. “Now spread them all out, slowly…” The burn of three thick fingers twisting and expanding inside him made Levi collapse into Erwin’s arms with a raw moan, one of his horns landing dangerously close to Erwin’s ear as his tail flicked spasmodically in the air like a golden whip. Erwin could feel the tremors running through Levi’s body, pressed together as they were, and without being told he instinctively found the spot that set Levi off and began to stroke it until Levi let out a keening whine just below Erwin’s ear. It set Erwin’s gut ablaze to know that he caused that reaction, that it was him doing this to Levi.

“That’s…. that’s enough… I can make do with that,” Levi panted, pulling himself up just enough to look Erwin in the eyes. “Fuck me, already, I need your holy dick as far up my ass as I can take it.” Erwin swallowed and watched with wide eyes as Levi shoved down his pyjama pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it lightly and biting his lip, clearly pleased with the size. He wiggled Erwin’s fingers out of his ass and grabbed his hand by the wrist, pouring more oil in his palm and showing him how to coat himself. Levi’s hand wrapped around Erwin’s and guided it to the priest’s straining length, curling it around the base and tugging in slick, slow, agonizing strokes. Erwin’s head fell back to the chair. He let out a strangled groan as their hands moved together, up and down his shaft until it was shining.

“Come on, Father, don't you wanna get to the main event?” Levi teased, scooting forward on Erwin's thighs until his dick was rubbing up and down the crack of his ass. Erwin was suddenly assuaged by how _good_ Levi smelled up close, clean and masculine with an unfamiliar strain of musk and spice underneath. He leaned into the crook of Levi’s neck to drown himself in the scent as Levi lined up Erwin’s cock with his hole, clenching in anticipation.

“Whenever you're ready,” Levi rumbled, all smoke and golden whorls, and Erwin grabbed his hips and pushed in. Levi let out a hiss as he was penetrated, gripping and twisting the fabric of Erwin’s sleep shirt as he adjusted to the burn.

“Okay?” Erwin asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Levi muttered. “Shit, keep going.” Erwin loosened his grip and slid in another few inches, groaning at the incredible tightness. It wasn’t long until he had bottomed out, skin sticking to Levi’s as they both caught their breath, Levi’s coming in quiet rasps.

“Move already, priesty,” he grumbled, circling his hips before lifting himself up with a grunt. Erwin was only able to stare single-mindedly at where they were joined as he watched his cock go in and out, in and out of Levi’s body.

“Come on, Erwin, get it together.” Levi nodded when Erwin brushed his hands up and down Levi’s sides when Levi lifted himself again and landed back on Erwin’s cock with a lewd smack. “Yeah, give it to me just like that. How’re you feeling?” He snickered, looking forward to Erwin’s broken response in his current state. Levi bounced up and down expectantly while Erwin stumbled over his words. “Yeah? You have something you wanna say?” he grinned.

“I-it’s… incredible,” Erwin breathed, head tipping back on a moan as Levi circled his hips and dropped.

“Yeah, I bet it feels incredible,” Levi snorted, hissing as Erwin’s cock brushed over his sweet spot. “Asses are pretty great like that. Don’t understand why you’d want to stick it anywhere else.” He brought Erwin’s hands to his hips, resting his own on top. “You can control the pace like this,” he said, lifting Erwin’s hands at the same time as he rose up. “It’s no fun if I do all the work, you know. And I do love a man who takes charge,” he purred, cupping the side of Erwin’s face. Erwin swallowed and nodded, repeating Levi’s motions and beginning to guide him up and down. He quickly found out that if he gyrated his hips in the same way that Levi did that it earned him searing gasps and moans, and when he put the two together, it wasn’t long until Levi was a flushed, panting wreck in his arms.

“ _Fuck_ , Erwin, that’s perfect… how have you not done this before,” Levi breathed, grabbing a fistful of Erwin’s hair and tugging to bare his neck. Erwin’s face was now red from a combination of exertion, pleasure, and all of Levi’s praise, and he thrust up forcefully into Levi’s heat, intent on driving the incubus to the edge. Levi tipped forward with a high-pitched shout of surprise as the head of Erwin’s cock hit him right in the prostate. “Come on, Father, give it to me.”

Erwin drew his lower lip into his mouth and began to bounce Levi on his cock. Levi propped one hand on the desk behind him and arched back with a delighted sigh as he began to stroke his cock, now hard again even after the earlier blowjob. Erwin noticed after a few minutes and glanced up at Levi with something like jealousy.

“Let me do that, you had your turn,” Levi hissed, swatting away Erwin’s advancing hand. “Here, you can do something else with those big fingers of yours.” He grabbed Erwin’s wrist and drew it to his chest instead, showing him how to pinch and roll his nipple as he began to bounce even faster. Erwin groaned loudly, resting his forehead on Levi’s chest. 

“C-close…”

“Not surprising, I’m pretty good,” Levi panted. He started to wiggle his hips and fucked himself even harder, the hand on his cock moving faster with the precum flowing out and dripping down his hand.

“Y-yes, Levi, _oh_.”

“Come on, Erwin,” the incubus murmured. “I want you to cum inside me. I want you to cum deep and hard and long, I want it running down my legs, I want to smell like you and feel like you, give it to me, give it to me.” He leaned in to suck a bruise on Erwin’s neck, sharp canines nearly tearing the skin, and Erwin was done in. His fingers dug into Levi’s hips as he groaned and came, sinking deep to release his load. While Erwin was locked in the throes of orgasmic bliss, Levi brought himself off in his hand with a quiet moan, clenching around Erwin and making him release one more jet of cum into Levi’s ass with a soft whimper of his name. He collapsed into the chair, the moment broken, eyes fluttering as he came back to earth.

“Fuck,” Erwin muttered. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Didn’t think you were capable of swearing,” Levi laughed quietly, leaning back on the desk and propping himself up with both elbows. He looked down and saw the bruises starting to form on his hips, a smile curling his upper lip as he drew his fingers over them and hissed in pleasure. “Hope that was as good for you as it was for me,” he grinned, eyeing Erwin from under dark lashes.

“Better than I could have imagined,” Erwin panted.

“Hah. I bet you imagined it a _lot_ since I saw you last,” said Levi, his bright laughter and the clanking of beads filling the room. Erwin blushed in mortification; Levi spoke the truth, but it would take an act of God to make him admit it. He noticed that Levi was leaning on his right arm in a strange manner, and he tapped him to make him hold out his hand. Levi presented it with a raised eyebrow, and Erwin was quick to pry it open and lick up his cum with broad, hungry strokes until Levi’s hand was fully clean and damp with spit. Erwin gazed up his body with hooded eyes, like he wanted a second helping. Levi found himself temporarily speechless and tilted Erwin’s head up by the chin.

“There’s hunger in you, Erwin Smith,” he said in a low voice, golden eyes flickering like the candles on the desk. “We’ll make something of you yet.” Erwin’s eyes began to droop, but this time from exhaustion. Levi took his cue and raised himself off Erwin’s cock with a wet, sloppy sound, a thick rivulet of cum running down his inner thigh. He smiled as he dragged a finger through it and brought it to his lips, tasting Erwin’s bitter seed with a pensive expression.

“Not bad,” he murmured, tongue running seductively around the finger before it fell back to his side. “I’ll teach you how to clean up next time, though, that’s not something you can ignore…” A light snoring sound interrupted his monologue, and he looked over to the chair to find Erwin fast asleep, pants around his ankles. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Damn it. I like a man with stamina. But we have time. We’ll get there.”

With a surprising amount of strength, he hefted Erwin to his feet. Erwin awoke just enough to tug up his pants and drape his arm across Levi’s small shoulders, and together they shuffled over to the bed, Erwin out like a light the moment he hit the mattress. Levi stood for a minute, watching, before bleeding into the darkness in a haze of inky smoke. He reappeared at the window, flipping the latch and leaping up into the sill.

 _It won't be long now_ , Levi thought. _A little while longer. Then he is truly mine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos very much appreciated!


End file.
